<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in numbers by mikochan_noda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876884">in numbers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda'>mikochan_noda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>おかえり [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2014, Canon-Compliant, Gen, Implied Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, Old Fic, character introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haruno sakura, and those that tried to quantify her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>おかえり [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/611206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in numbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<strong>[REG NIN ID : 012601]</strong><br/>
<strong>Name :</strong> Haruno Sakura<br/>
<strong>Affiliation :</strong> Konohagakure<br/>
Med-nin<br/>
Contact no. ….</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>[ 第七班 : Instructor: Hatake Kakashi]</strong><br/>
<br/>
Haruno Sakura<br/>
- first aider, rear position, strategist.<br/>
<strong>Note:</strong> Have her take advanced genjutsu classes. Extraordinary chakra control. A passable shinobi that does not need further observation.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>[13]</strong><br/>
- “Thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>[206]</strong><br/>
- The number of bones in the body.<br/>
- She broke and healed 204 of it during her six months of training with Tsunade </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>[91.8%]</strong><br/>
 - Highest grade acheived in the Konoha’s field medic licensure exam<br/>
 - “Fourteen years old?” Sakura heard from the proctor as he checked her permit. “Are you lost? The academy entrance exam is in the next room.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
 <strong>[Second Take - Chuunin Exams]</strong><br/>
- “Stand aside, girl. You might vomit at the corpses you’ll see here.”<br/>
- Sakura met the good-natured genin again after two months, wearing her flak jacket.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>[34 Successful Missions]</strong><br/>
- 12 D-rank | 9 C-rank | 6 B-rank | 7 A-rank<br/>
- “Haruno Sakura?” Her first client said. “I’ve never heard of her, and this is a high-class mission. Can’t you reconsider that Hyuuga instead?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>[161 cm]</strong><br/>
- Sakura still had to stand on tiptoes to reach the highest shelves.<br/>
-“How on earth can she punch like <em>that</em>?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>[45.4 kg]</strong><br/>
- “No, Ino. I’m eating well, alright? I’m not skipping meals, I’m working!”<br/>
- “And you can come over with the pizza, I have apples to offset all the calories.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>[180 seconds]</strong><br/>
- The amount of time to cook an average instant ramen<br/>
- “Naruto, it’s been one hour, and you already ate ten cups! I did <em>not</em> save your ass  for this!”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>[one heart]</strong><br/>
- it is made up of four chambers (family, friends, village, <em>him</em>)<br/>
- it’s as big as a fist (which makes sense, since her hands can beat too.)<br/>
- its also a pump, for blood to circulate.(strong enough that the world doesn’t dictate her flow, for she is <em>the force</em> itself)<br/>
- it contracts with the electrical currents, lead by the pacemaker (<em>he</em> did make it <em>move</em>)<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>[3/28]</strong><br/>
- The Haruno family was blessed by the gods with a daughter.<br/>
- They asked The Stars, which they said in ink &amp; coal  :<br/>
<br/>
‘she is born under the crimson star. (火星),<br/>
you have birthed the most uncontrollable fire. ’<br/>
<br/>
- And The Stars - wise with their age - were right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>posted at lilmikomiko tumblr [<a href="https://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/81035936425/">LINK</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>